


Of Pride

by problematiquefave



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s3e09 Minotaur, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: It's not too late, despite what Troy insists.





	Of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: (kiss) ...out of pride.](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/post/173937067265/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a)

The door clicks shut behind his mother, leaving Nick with Troy. It’s just the two of them but they’re not alone, not really. Madison, Walker, and his men are standing outside the building, waiting for a signal – for a white flag or, more likely, a gunshot.

“Don’t do this,” Nick says, holding his hands up as if telling a child to stop.

Troy is still pointing a gun at him though after a few, achingly tense seconds, he begins to lower it – inch by inch until it’s pointing at the ground. At the same time, a grin begins to curl at the corners of his lips, spreading across his face. It looks unhinged, not helped by the dark circles beneath Troy’s eyes. His posture is tense, like he’s still ready for action – ready for a fight. Nick’s stomach feels hollow at the sight.

“Too late,” Troy replies, tucking his gun into the band of his jeans. Suddenly he’s moving, towards the table, reaching for the lamp. Turning off the lights, hiding in the dark… He’s preparing for a shootout.

Nick stumbles towards his side, placing a hand on his forearm. His fingers tighten around the limb, nails digging into Troy’s sleeve.

“No, it’s not,” he stresses as Troy looks down at him. His pupils are dilated with adrenaline and his nostrils are flared with annoyance. “Troy,  _listen to me_. You do this, you die, and everyone out there is gonna think you’re a madman.”

Troy shakes his head. “But that’s where you wrong,” he states. “We’re gonna be a beacon. Show ‘em that they don’t have to lie down and take this.”

“No.” Nick’s gaze is as firm as his words – as hard as iron and it startles Troy. That laidback, almost joking tone from earlier is gone as is the desperate one that followed Troy pulling his gun. “No, you’re just gonna get people killed. You wanna fix this? You gotta live. You gotta be a part of this. You’re not gonna find justice with an AR-15.”

Troy is still shaking his head. “And how else am I gonna find it?” He asks like it’s some sort of trump card.

“Democracy. Or revolution even – but not by yourself,” Nick answers. Does he really believe either will work? Not necessarily, but he says them with enough conviction to make it seem like he does. “I’m not saying to throw yourself at Walker’s mercy but if we stand down now, offer up surrender in exchange for pretending this didn’t happen, then we can start actually putting together a strategy. One that doesn’t rely on an itchy trigger finger.”

Troy isn’t completely convinced – Nick can see that in his eyes – but he is wavering so Nick continues. “I’ll help, my mom will help, we’ll get Alicia, Jake, Cooper, and the others,” he says. “No one else wants to lie down and get walked over but they’re gonna need a rallying call. You can offer that – but not with your death. That’s gonna scare everyone into compliance.”

“You’re counting on Walker being incredibly gullible.”

This time, Nick is the one shaking his head. “I’m not. But I’m counting on him wanting to keep the peace with Jake and let you live. After that, it won’t be easy, but we’ll find a way.”

He can see that Troy is on the edge – that he’s almost convinced. He just needs one more push but Nick is having a hard time finding the words. Eventually, he settles for a plea. “ _Please_. I don’t want you to die. I don’t want to lose you.”

Blue eyes search his face – Nick makes sure to show his sincerity on his face. It’s true; he doesn’t want Troy to die, he doesn’t want to lose him. He’s got an inkling of a reason why and it’s not just because they’re friends. The butterflies in his stomach, the dryness his throat, the thudding of his heart – he feels like a nervous boy with a crush. At the same time, he feels like Atlas trying to hold up the world on his shoulders. If Troy would only say yes…

And he does. After a tense silence, devoid of movement, Troy gives a small, trembling nod.

The weight on Nick’s shoulders vanishes; though his nerves still feel frayed, he can feel pride taking root where the fear was before. He is so _proud_  of Troy for doing the right thing, even if not for the right reasons. Nick removes his hand from Troy’s arm and reached up to cup his face. His ignores how those blue eyes widen and leans in.

Nick kisses Troy and they both live.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! I'm also always taking prompts on my [tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/) including from the list that inspired this one.


End file.
